Bendy
:For other uses, see Bendy (disambiguation). is a cartoon character from his own cartoon show, created by Sillyvision. From in-game, he is also a semi-antagonist in Bendy and the Ink Machine, first appearing in Chapter 1 and onward, serving as the titular character of the game. Background Description Bendy is a devil-based cartoon character that, like other older cartoon characters, only has two colors, which are black and white. His cheerful-looking expression sports a wide, toothy grin and Pac-Man styled eyes. He wears black shoes, a white bowtie, and a pair of gloves which closely resemble Mickey Mouse's, each possessing two black buttons. The shape of his head resembles cartoony "horns". As seen from the entire first chapter, he only appears as a large cardboard cutout. Bendy's structural height is nearly the size of Henry. Bendy's physical appearance is yet to be seen. Personality Very little is actually known of Bendy's personality. While his appearance would suggest a happy-go-lucky character reminiscent of 1920's Mickey Mouse cartoons, clues throughout the game seem to suggest a darker nature. It's clear that Satanic practices were used in his creation and he seems to be seen by Sammy as a type of deity and he is clearly some form of supernatural being. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, Bendy first appears as numerous cardboard cutouts throughout the Workshop. One cutout can jumpscare the player twice, while even moving on their own. * Firstly, moving without being looked at once after entering the Power Room for the first time also when preparing to collect the items. If Henry walks far ahead and goes back, the cutout disappears. * Secondly, when Henry moves closer to the hallway that leads to the Projector Room, peeks out from the right side of the said room after collecting all six items. And then, it leans against the wall lifelessly. He is also seen animated on a screen in the Projector Room. It only happens after Henry collects all six items. Chapter 2: The Old Song In Chapter 2, Bendy once again appears as multiple cardboard cutouts. In this chapter, the axe allows Henry to chop some of the the cutouts into pieces. However, if Henry turns his back to the cutout and then return, Bendy appears good as new, without any sign of being damaged. It only happens if Bendy's cutout stands in front of the pentagram, while those without them standing in front of the symbol will remain in pieces. His most notable appearance as a cutout takes place in the Orchestra Room, where he will multiply every time Henry goes back and forth from the Orchestra Room to the Projector Room (where Henry overlooks the Orchestra Room), eventually taking up all the Orchestra Room's seats. Bendy will not appear on the same level as Henry in this instance. His cutout will also appear to "move" in certain instances. Chapter 3: In Chapter 3, Coming soon... Trivia * Bendy's appearance may be based on a combination between Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse's 1920 generation. ** His devil horns also resemble Mandy's hairstyle from the modern animated series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. * Bendy appears in the loading screen before the gameplay begins. * Strangely, Bendy's cutout doesn't have a neck. In that case, his head appears to float about few inches away from his body. It is unknown why, but it could be just for paranormal reasons (if it really wasn't a modeling error), as the cardboard turns out possessed when he is seen moving briefly. * Bendy is seen wearing a leaf skirt in the poster for "The Dancing Demon". * Sketches of Bendy can be seen on few desks from the Workshop, one being a cartoon version of Bendy's head on a square along with the word "No", it is possible that the sketch could be Bendy's rejected design. * A whistle can be heard from throughout the trailer for Chapter 2. It is unknown if this the whistle made by Bendy himself or just for the trailer's music. ** From Chapter 2's release, the whistle can only be heard from the door behind "Bendy"'s ink pool, which is unaccesible if played normally. ** Interestingly enough, the whistle sounds similar to Mickey Mouse's own whistling tune from the 1928 Disney cartoon where he first appears, Steamboat Willie. * From Chapter 1's trailer, Bendy's cutout from the Workroom is standing from the left side of the dresser. From in-game, however, the cutout is standing away from the filming screen. * From Chapter 1, after the second jumpscare of Bendy's cutout (once collecting all six items), when walking to the Projector Room before activating the ink flow, there are few ink puddles on the floor, assuming that Bendy's cutout can move by "hopping" while leaving the ink puddles behind. ** This may suggest that, instead of being possessed, Bendy's cutout is being manipulated by Searchers. * Bendy's gloves from the beta version of Chapter 1 sported three darts, similar to the gloves of Mickey Mouse. In both the updated Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, these darts are replaced with a pair of buttons. It is assumed that the developers wanted to slightly redesign Bendy to make him less similar to the aforementioned mouse. * The sound from Bendy's second cutout jumpscare in Chapter 1's beta version sounds different and a lot louder. * Bendy has an official Twitter account, which post tweets for the game's future announcements. * Bendy's silhouette appears in Chapter 2's release image, where he is seen on the letter "O'" from the word "'TWO". * Bendy is always smiling when expressing emotions as seen from a sketch in Chapter 2. This is actually an employee mocking Bendy's lack of emotions, because there's a little paper on the right side saying "Don't let Joey see this". ** The sketch is rather pale, hinting that it's actually unfinished. ** The sketch is a fanart created by one of the first three fanart contest winners, MaxInkly. * A sound from Bendy's cutout jumpscare in Chapter 1's beta version sounds different and a lot louder. * Bendy's cutout is simply referred as "BendyCutout" from the game files.Imgur - Bendy and the ink machine game files names. * The Bacon Soup's tagline"Just the way the little devil likes it." - The tagline from the Bacon Soup can. and Norman Polk"Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2 refers Bendy as the "little devil". * From throughout the chapters, Bendy is always seen with his smiling expression. The only exception is from one of his official images for merchandises where he is seen with his face being rather slightly devious-looking. ** This shows that Bendy can change appearance when expressing emotions. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Cartoons